1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a handle configuration for a video camera and, more particularly, to a handle configuration for a video camera which steadies the camera user's grip while simultaneously reducing the strain required to hold the video camera in its operative position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional video camera systems generally comprise a video camera and a video cassette recorder (VCR) wherein the camera is separate from the VCR as a result of the size and weight of the camera and VCR. The video camera and VCR are connected together by a cable and carried together. Most recently, as a result of advances in electronic miniaturization and the use of CCD image sensing elements, it is possible to make video cameras small and light enough that the video cassette recorder (VCR) can be built into the camera housing. Such single body type cameras which include a built-in video cassette recorder (VCR) may be held in their operative positions by a hand grip on the side thereof with the aft portion of the camera housing extending sufficiently backward to rest atop the camera user's shoulder. Holding the camera in this manner, however, may present an uncomfortable strain on the camera user's shoulder. It may also prove awkward to the camera user if he is required to quickly move the camera while videotaping a scene. Video cameras with built-in video cassette recorders have also become compact enough that it is no longer necessary to have a lengthy housing extending rearwardly to engage the camera user's shoulder. Such cameras are now so compact that pistol grips may be used in place of the aforementioned side handle and shoulder engaging housing. Pistol grips, however, although entirely satisfactory for lightweight still image cameras may prove to be unduly tiring to the user of a video camera which is generally heavier and held for a substantially longer time in its operative position than a still image camera.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel handle configuration for a video camera which helps in steadying the camera user's hand while reducing strain on the camera user's arm during long periods of video image recording.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel handle configuration for a compact video camera of the type which has a built-in video cassette recorder wherein the handle configuration includes portions for engaging the camera user's wrist and/or forearm to steady the camera user's hand while reducing tiresome strain over extended periods of video recording.
Other objects of the invention will be, in part, obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.